(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch, and in particular, a winch which can control the disengagement of a speed-reducing device and motor from a rolling cylinder such that the rolling cylinder is rotated without load and the cable of the winch can be manually pulled out conveniently.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 2A show a conventional winch structure, wherein on one side of the rolling cylinder 11 a first gear box 12 and a rotating knob 13 and the first gear box 12 makes use of a transmission shaft 14 to mount in sequence a pushing plate 131, a first sun gear 121, two planetary gear sets 122. The rolling cylinder 11 has a second gear box 15 and a motor 16. In this conventional structure, if the cable 112 on the rolling cylinder 111 is pulled manually, the rolling cylinder 111 is engaged in sequence with the first gear set 122 and therefore the pulling of the cable is laborious and the speed of pulling is rather slow. Further, the gears may sometime in engagement when pulling of the cable which further causes time-consuming during the process of pulling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention provide an improved structure of a cable winch used in vehicle which mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a cable winch used in vehicle, wherein when the user turns the control button to position a protruded peg at the top edge of the through hole of the gear box, the control button will tow the transmission shaft and the moving gear thereon and the worm-like spring, thereby the moving gear disengages from the teeth portion of the rolling cylinder and the rolling cylinder is unloaded and rotates freely, and the cable of the winch can be rapidly and conveniently pulled out.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cable winch used in vehicle, comprising a rolling cylinder component having one end being mounted with a gear speed-reducing device and the other end being mounted with a motor so as to transmit the power of the motor to the rolling cylinder component by the gear speed-reducing device, and the speed-reducing device including a control button, a transmission shaft, a gear box, a sun gear, a plurality of planetary gear sets, a clutch and planet gear set, and a fastening ring, characterized in that
the interior of the control button is provided with a protruded tubular section and the center of the tubular section is provided with an inner hole, and the circumferential edge thereof is arranged with protruded pegs;
the transmission shaft is a hexagonal rod body having one end being inserted into the inner hole of the control button using the fastening ring and a recessed ring is provided close to the middle section thereof;
the bottom surface of the gear box is provided with a through hole and the inner circumferential edge of the through hole is provided with a recess to match with the protruded peg of the control button;
the clutch and planet gear set includes a planet gear train 361, a front cover, a moving gear, a worm-like spring, and a fixing board, and the center of the front cover is pressed into a protruded section surrounded with teeth hole and the board surface of the front cover is provided with an engaging hole and by means of the fixing board to mount the moving gear and the worm-like spring so that the moving gear is extendable and retractable within the protruded section of the front cover;
the surface of the fixing board is provided with crooked leg to correspond with the engaging hole of the front cover so that the moving gear and the worm-shaped gear are mounted on the front cover; and the center of the rotating shaft of the motor is provided a polygonal insertion hole with external diameter substantially the same as the transmission shaft, the transmission shaft is inserted into the inner hole of the control button and is locked with the fastening ring, and the tubular section of the control button is inserted at the position of the through hole of the gear box and the protruded peg of the control button is in alignment with the recess of is the gear box and the transmission shaft is extended to the center of the gear box and in sequence the transmission shaft is mounted with the pad, the sun gear, a plurality of planetary gear set and the clutch and planet gear set, thereby in releasing the cable, the control button is pulled and turned so that the protruded peg urges the top edge of the through hole of the gear box and the button pulls the transmission shaft and the fastening ring compresses the moving gear and the worm-like spring so that the moving gear disengages with the teeth section of the rolling cylinder, and the rolling cylinder is dislocated from the clutch and planet gear set and rotates freely, and the cable is retracted rapidly and conveniently
Other object and advantages of this invention will become more readily appreciate as the same becomes understood by reference to the following detailed description.